


Vergil's Side I

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Vergil is a man of complicated needs, care, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: A view into Vergil's thoughts during a tender moment between him and our main character.It takes place in the pause in chapter 38, after she falls asleep on Vergil's chest.I hope you like it!If the ending sound similar, I should refer you back to Dante's Side I ;)https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164701





	Vergil's Side I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A fight against desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944519) by [Belbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe). 



Humans are strange. To think I am half one, yet so different - it would make one laugh at the irony of it.

She’s sleeping on my lap. So trusting. I’ve betrayed her, time and time again, and yet she keeps coming back, as if I’m still worthy of her. I wonder why. She knows my power, and she knows my yearning. She knows I could hurt her beyond repair, and yet she’s sleeping like a babe, unflinching when I stroke her hair. It’s soft between my fingers, like all of her. Soft, malleable, beautiful. Some would call her plain. Those fools are blind. I pity them for not seeing her grace, but I would deny her the company of others, if she’d let me.  
Even sharing her with my brother is so hard. I would want all of her, if she’d let me.

I carefully change my position, trying not to wake her up. She’s muttering something, talking in her sleep. Then she grabs onto me, clenching my shirt, and buries her face into my chest.  
I smile, despite it all. She needs me, like I need her. My frail little woman, so strong at the same time. It’s a shame the living weapon had to sacrifice herself. And it’s my fault for not protecting her. I should have been there in time and have kept our little group complete.  
She doesn’t blame me, but I can see the mourning in her eyes, see the guilt when she wields the spear. Her strength isn’t hers - at least not her physical strength. If I could teach her to wield the grief as a weapon, she would become something else. Then again, would I want her to?

I feel him before I hear him, as always. His spirit is loud, bustling with energy. Then his footsteps approach the door and I call his name, just loud enough to warn him, but quiet enough to not wake her up. He halts, opening the door in a normal way, instead of kicking it open. Good. The thing is battered enough as is. He halts, then smiles at me and her. How can he do that? How can he smile as if he’s happy for me, when I burn with jealousy when I see them together?

“She exhausted herself again, huh?”

I nod at him, and hide my own smile when I look down at her. Her eyelids flutter slightly, and she turns her head away, frowning.

“Don’t wake her up. She’s deserved some rest.”

“I don’t plan onto, Verge.”

He reaches his hand out, resting it on her back and stroking it.

“Hey.”

It sounds sharper than I meant to, but Dante shushes, putting his finger onto his lips. He nudges at her, and I can see she relaxes under his hand. I know his touch is warm, unlike mine. She sighs when he strokes her back and smiles in her sleep, grabbing onto me tighter.

“See,” Dante grins, “she loves it when you pet her in her sleep.”

He looks at me, a hint of defiance in his eyes. I feel the jealousy rise again, the anger at having to share her.

“Hey,” he begins, “maybe you should join us sometime. I could show you more of what she likes. I’m sure she would enjoy it.”

I scoff, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Why?”

“She loves us. Both of us. As hard as that might seem to believe.”

Before I can react, he sticks out his hand, ruffling through my hair, and I don’t have to see it to know that he’s made a mess of it.

“Cut that out, you moron.”

I push his hand away, annoyed at his boyish laughter. He never really grew up, did he? But at least he has the decency to leave us, heading for the kitchen.

When he's gone, I can’t resist anymore and try to stroke her back myself, imitating my brother’s caresses. And like before, she sighs happily, smiling in her sleep.  
Something stirs in my chest, and before I know, I’ve bent forward and pressed a kiss onto her hair, holding onto her tighter. She makes a noise that resembles a squeak, which makes her even more endearing.  
My smile widens, knowing this moment is ours.

“My dear,” I think, “I hope to keep you safe from world’s harm.”


End file.
